


A Moment of Block

by perilousHare



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousHare/pseuds/perilousHare





	A Moment of Block

Stuck  
In a hole in the ground, dug by the neighbors dog  
Stuck  
In the quicksands of the jungle  
Stuck   
In traffic, reduced to honking your horn   
Stuck   
On a problem in the middle of a test   
Stuck  
Without excuses under accusing eyes  
Stuck   
In a place where you don't belong   
Stuck   
I'm stuck.   
Stuck without words.   
Without ideas.   
Without thoughts   
Without nouveau   
Without unique.   
Without hope, without light.   
Without sight  
Without vision.   
I cannot see, what I want, what's ahead   
I cannot feel   
Warmth or comfort in my head   
It's cold it's black it's harsh  
Harsh winds, against my face  
biting my nose  
Confusing my mind  
Whipping my thoughts   
I cant bring them together.   
On this paper   
This paper in front of me is blank.   
Lined and ready for words that don't come out.   
Ready for innovation and a creation unseen to the world   
Ready for me to write   
Ready for me to make  
Ready for me to give   
Something to someone else   
Ready for substance   
Ready for expression   
Expression of emotion   
Emotions, feelings  
Exciting new feelings  
An eruption of glory   
Glorious beginnings  
Continuing to its peak  
Unable to be contained   
Unrestrained   
Unleashing...

For now, I'm stuck.


End file.
